1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a method of therapeutically treating warm blooded animals afflicted with an autoimmune disease. In another variant, the invention further relates to a synergistic composition for therapeutically treating warm blooded animals afflicted with an autoimmune disease.
2. The Prior Art
Warm blooded animals in general, and especially man and lower mammals, often contract autoimmune-type diseases which are well known and recognized by the medical profession. The autoimmune diseases appear to involve a malfunctioning of the natural immune system wherein the afflicted animal develops immunity to its own cells or tissues, such as the synovial membrane of the joints in rheumatoid arthritis. While the present invention is not limited to the therapeutic treatment thereof, some specific examples of autoimmune diseases include rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatic fever, eczema and lupus erythematosis.
A wide variety of therapeutic treatments have been proposed heretofore for use in treating the aforementioned autoimmune diseases. Examples of some of the more common prior art drugs include (1) aspirin and other related pharmaceutically acceptable lower carboxylic acid salicylates wherein the carboxylic acid contains 1-8 and preferably 2-4 carbon atoms, for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis and rheumatic fever, (2) phenylbutazone and indomethacin as a treatment for rheumatoid arthritis (c) adrenocorticosteroids for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatic fever and lupus erythematosis, and (4) levamisole for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis, eczema, and lupus erythematosis. However, these prior art medications have not been entirely satisfactory or generally effective heretofore. As a result, a substantial percentage of the population continues to be afflicted with an autoimmune disease such as rheumatoid arthritis.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that the prior art has long sought an entirely satisfactory method and composition for therapeutically treating autoimmune diseases in warm blooded animals. However, in spite of the long standing and great need therefor, such a method and composition were not available prior to the present invention.